Their Punishment
by CaroAmy
Summary: Dreams. An opportunity for the unconscious to set itself free. Amy,during her dreams,begins to wonder who the voice in her dream is. When she figures out the laws of nature will punish her, and the owner of the voice: Silver. Silver x Amy, SilvAmy.


A very short Silver x Amy oneshot. I am a fan of this pairing. I think they are very cute.

I'm not very proud of this story because it's confusing, but I was trying to write it in a more dramatic tone. Something I never tried before. I think it ended up being alright.

This story takes place a while after Sonic the Hedgehog '06, and let's pretend Sonic can remember what happened ;)

Disclaimer: Amy, Silver, Sonic, Tails etc belong to SEGA/Sonic Team - Story belongs to me

Please read and review! Thanks

* * *

One more night with a sweet dream, and one more morning with a pillow wet in tears. For the following two days no, Amy had dreamt the same dream and had woken up with tears around her, although she had no reason to cry during the night. Her life wasn't miserable. She had a home, she had friends, and she had happiness. It made no sense to wake up with tears. Perhaps they weren't her tears? Her eyes were never stained. It made no sense though.

She pulled her white covers away, put on her slippers, and walked over to the bathroom. _This is the only way we can meet, communicate. I hope you are doing well. I would like to apologize if I hurt you… Please remember that there are people around you who care about you, even if they are very far away. _Those few sentences that made up her small dream rang in her head as she lazily entered the shower. While these sweet sentences, which provided Amy a tranquil sleep and reminded her that she was loved, were whispered the only scenery in her dream was the desert with one shining star above. No action, just the scenery and the sentences. A smile crawled onto Amy's features. Maybe it was an angel speaking to her, reminding her that she had a good life? Some spirit out there that wanted to warn her that she was being protected? No matter how silly these options were they made Amy feel secure, even special.

She left the shower and walked back into her room. Instead of wearing her usual red dress, Amy picked out jeans and a light blue turtleneck. Yesterday's news report claimed that today would be a chilly day. _Consciously we are not aware of our meeting, yet our unconscious knows it all… or so I've been told in a dream. It appears it does, since you let me enter your dreams without a fight. I'm glad, not only because I wanted to apologize but also because you are a friend. One I wouldn't like to lose. _This had surprised her, for it was the first time these words had been said in the dream. It was the only difference from the dream the night before, and the other one after it. After being fully dressed Amy left her small apartment and made her way to a local café in order to have breakfast.

At the café she found Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and surprisingly Rouge, at a table. She decided to join them. They appeared to be talking about vacation destinies. Rouge obviously said she'd like to go to Anduety, a city where glamour was seen everywhere and where the most expensive Spa's were located. Sonic and Tails both agreed on a calm relaxing area with a beach. Knuckles preferred the mountains. After ordering, Amy looked down at her hands before finally saying,

"For some reason I've wanted to go to Soleanna lately. This interest on the place appeared suddenly, completely out of the blue!"

Sonic gulped. _If she goes there, her memories might revive. Wait, is that even possible? For some reason I kept mine… but I'm the only one._ Rouge told her the place had an amazing reputation for its scenery and friendliness, while Tails and Knuckles simply nodded.

"I wouldn't want to go there. It seems too much of a cliché place. Besides, there are better vacation destinies out there," he tried to convince Amy.

"I don't see what's to cliché about it. It's even still a monarchy!" She retorted.

A waitress placed an orange juice and scrambled eggs in front of Amy, who quickly began eating. The conversation kept on going, and the topic of Soleanna was no longer brought up, but just the thought of the place made Amy's mind work until a headache formed. Almost like as if it were a punishment for trying to uncover something that was meant to be lost forever.

"Say Amy, you finally changed your wardrobe a little. What was the cause for the change?" Rouge asked unexpectedly.

"Hm? Oh, I was just looking at some stores and felt like shopping for clothes. I only bought a few things though," she replied after swallowing some orange juice.

"Maybe I could give you some advice on clothes. What's your favorite color?"

"Silver," she answered. _Now where did that come from? It's red! _She asked herself mentally. Sonic cringed at her answer, luckily no one saw. He did _not _want Amy to remember. Something could go wrong and the past could change again… _if that's even possible. _

"I could show you some silver dresses. They're a bit formal though…"

After a while each one went their separate ways, Amy's being home. She could not understand why she had replied silver to such a simple question. She could not understand _why _the name seemed so familiar.

Later at night, when Amy was asleep, the dream came once again, but this time it was different. _**Good night, Amy. Good thing our hours of sleep coincide. Somehow I know I shouldn't do this… but I want to tell you who I am. Maybe this way our conscience will remember, and when we are awake we will remember everything. When I wake up, for example, I can only remember what you reply… I don't even remember your name, since you never really said it. I wonder if it's the same for you? My name is Silver, Silver the Hedgehog. We met once, in the past. It was the past for me, the present for you, and now the past for both of us. A past that has been forgotten by all but one. It remains in all of our unconscious… if only there was a way to wake it up. Please, I didn't mean to scare you. I know it all seems very confusing. I don't get it myself. But… ever since we started communicating this way I have been feeling strange. I remember how you look like, but I don't know if you still look the same. I remember how you used to be, and I hope you still are that way because I liked you. I know this feels strange! I'm not even sure if I'm talking to the right person, I mean hedgehog! I'm sorry… I guess I won't bother you again. Good night, and tell the Iblis Trigger I said hi. **_

Amy woke up. She abruptly stood up and walked over to her window. Trembling she opened it and allowed the cool air to enter her body. _Breathe in, breathe out. It makes no sense! What is this? We met in his past, which means he's from the future, and we all forgot about it? Who's the all? And who's the Iblis Trigger? _She looked up at a star and sighed. _But deep down it all makes sense… Silver. Silver the Hedgehog. _Tears began staining her face. She only noticed them when one fell on her hand. _Why am I crying? Why do I feel like something is missing? Why do I feel like the one I care most is so far away, so unreachable? It's cold in my stomach, everything is fizzy in my head, and my heart… my heart know we cannot be together Silver. Because you restored your future, making those horrible flames go away. Because you fought Iblis and with us all fought Mephiles. Because… because although a friendship grew, it still wasn't allowed to be. All had to be forgotten, for the sake of the world. Our secret love, which neither of us had full conscious about until now, had to be forgotten because of the world. And now that we finally communicated, I pushed you away out of fear and misunderstanding. And yet, for some reason I began to remember. _

"Silver!" Amy bawled out into the night. Before collapsing on to the floor she could have sworn she heard an _Amy_. Tomorrow she would remember nothing. Not even her dreams. This was their punishment. Their punishment for trying to defy the laws of nature.

Nevertheless, deep in their hearts they defied nature once again by calmly asking it, do you think it's over yet?


End file.
